


Hold Me In Your Arms

by Fallenstar92



Series: Ian And Mickey's Love story (songfics) [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: When Mickey wakes up from a nightmare that Ian had broken up with him and moved on, Ian tries to comfort his boyfriend by just being there for him.Loosely based on "Afire Love" by Ed Sheeran.





	Hold Me In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I love this song, but I couldn't bring myself to stick too closely to the narrative in the verses, so I stuck with the chorus; I can't kill Mickey or Ian! I hope you guys enjoy it, anyway.

  _Darlin' hold me in your arms_

_The way you did last night_

* * *

_Ian didn't love him, anymore; he'd moved on with some other guy and completely forgotten anything they ever meant to one another. He was nothing to Ian, now. Ian didn't care. Ian would never care, again._

Mickey woke up drenched in sweat, looking around his bedroom as if the room could offer him any answers or comfort. "Mick?" Mickey snapped his head to the side, finding Ian slowly sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Mickey knew Ian would see through him any other time, but he hoped he was too tired now to see that he was lying.

"Nightmare?" Ian asked, now fully sitting up and lighting a cigarette. "Wanna talk about it?" Ian asked, passing the cigarette to Mickey.

"It was fuckin' stupid, man. Sorry I woke you up." Mickey said, allowing the buzz of nicotine in his system to calm his shaking hands.

"I know you, Mickey; if it was enough to wake you up it wasn't just some stupid fuckin' dream about a clown chasin' you or some shit." Ian, scoffed, taking the cigarette back when Mickey offered it to him.

"Got Ronald fuckin' McDonald layin' next to me." Mickey shot back, earning him a pillow to the face. "A pillow fight? Really? What are we, six?"

"Just tell me about the fuckin' dream; it'll help you get back to sleep." Ian said, dodging a pillow Mickey attempted to hit him with. "Not gonna shut up until you tell me, bitch."

"Fuck, fine... You broke up with me; got yourself a new boyfriend and didn't fuckin' think about me, at all, anymore." Mickey admitted, watching Ian as he stubbed the half smoked cigarette out.

"I'm not goin' anywhere; you know that, right?" Mickey nodded, though the dream was still fresh in his mind. "What do you need me to do to help you get back to sleep?"

"Just... can you just hold me like you were doin' earlier?" Mickey shyly asked.

"Yeah." Ian agreed, laying back down and holding his arms open for Mickey to lay with him.

* * *

  _And we'll lie inside_

_For a little while here oh_

* * *

"This good?" Ian asked quietly, running his fingers through Mickey's soft black hair.

"Yeah." Mickey said, resting his chin on Ian's chest. "Not sure I'm gonna fall asleep any time, soon, though."

"It's okay; we'll just lay here until you can." Ian whispered into the quiet room. "We'll stay in bed all day if we gotta."

"Sounds good." Mickey agreed, pulling himself closer to Ian. "Sure you're not gonna get bored just layin' here all fuckin' day?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." Ian sighed as he felt Mickey's tattooed fingers tracing the eagle on his ribs.

* * *

_I could look into your eyes_

_Until the sun comes up_

* * *

"The fuck are you lookin' at, Gallagher?" Mickey asked with no bite to his words as he realized Ian was staring at him. "Creepin' me the fuck out."

"I can't look at my boyfriend?" Ian challenged. "I was lookin' at your eyes; could look at 'em all day."

"Why?" Mickey couldn't understand anyone finding anything interesting about his eyes when Ian had such bright, beautiful green eyes.

"Love 'em." Ian said, shrugging as best as he could while laying down with Mickey practically on top of him. "You know, when I first started hangin' out with Mandy I thought she had the prettiest blue eyes... then I saw yours and knew I was wrong, 'cause no one's got prettier eyes than you."

"Full of shit, man." Mickey laughed, suddenly remembering something he'd seen online a few weeks ago. "Everything you love will someday kill you; whether it's cigarettes, drugs, or a redhead with wonderful eyes."

"Where'd that come from?" Ian asked.

"Saw it somewhere." Mickey said, staring into those wonderful eyes.

"Sayin' I'm gonna be the death of you, Mick?" Ian asked with a slight smirk playing at the edges of his lips.

"Pretty much." Mickey agreed.

* * *

  _And we're wrapped in light and life and love_

* * *

"This is nice." Ian commented, wrapping his arms tighter around Mickey's slim waist. "Don't get much time that's just us, you know? When we're here Svetlana and her girlfriend come and go, Mandy's home, and Yevgeny's teethin', so it's never quiet. And my house is just... chaotic."

"It's the Southside, man; everyone's house is fuckin' chaotic." Mickey countered. "But yeah. It's fuckin' awesome to have you to myself, sometimes."

"Even if I'm gonna be the death of you?" Ian asked, pressing a kiss to the top of Mickey's head.

"Gonna die happy and fucked out; can't think of a better way to go." Mickey joked. "Every homo in Chicago'd be jealous of me."

"Or me, 'cause if you go I'm not gonna be far behind; Mandy'll kill me if you die." Ian laughed against Mickey's hair. "Goin' out knowin' I had the hottest piece of ass in Chicago, though."

"Shut the fuck up." Mickey said, moving up until the two of them were sharing the same breath.

* * *

_Put your open lips on mine_

_And slowly let them shut_

* * *

It was rare that Ian could describe any kiss he'd shared with Mickey as "gentle", but that seemed like the theme of the evening as Mickey slowly kissed him, their lips moving perfectly in sync as the two of them held each other as close as they could. Ian had never seen this side of Mickey, and he wished it hadn't been brought on by feeling like Ian would just up and leave, but he was enjoying this softer side of the normally abrasive thug wrapped in his arms.

* * *

  _For they're designed to be together oh_

* * *

Ian pulled Mickey to lay on top of him, smiling softly up at the brunette as their lips finally separated. "What's the smile for?"

"Ever think about soulmates?" Ian asked, caressing Mickey's back softly.

"Like that "meant to be" bullshit? Nah, I think you gotta work on your own shit and try for anythin' to work." Mickey wasn't usually the "insightful" type-usually downplaying his intelligence, because no one thought a Milkovich could be smart-but he always thought that if soulmates existed there was no fucking way his beautiful, sweet mother would've ended up with a piece of shit like Terry. "Why?"

"I think you're mine." Ian said without a hint of doubt. "We balance each other out, we can sit for four fuckin' hours without sayin' a single word, and we just... I don't know, it's sorta like we were just designed to fit together." Ian whispered, looking back into those blue eyes he adored. "Everything about us just fits; you fit perfectly against me when we lay like this, your hands fit in mine like they're supposed to be there, and when we kiss... I always liked kissin' before, but with you? Your lips fit perfectly with mine."

"Like this?" Mickey asked, taking one of Ian's hands off his back to lace their fingers together.

"Yeah. They look good together." Ian said, holding their intertwined hands up and marveling at his much larger, freckled hand against Mickey's smaller, porcelain, tattooed one.

"Yeah, they do." Mickey agreed, laying his head on Ian's chest and looking at their hands as Ian let them fall against the mattress.

* * *

  _With your body next to mine_

_Our hearts will beat as one_

* * *

"If I had a soulmate, I'd want it to be you." Mickey whispered as his eye lids started to feel heavy.

"You may not believe it, but you are mine, Mick." Ian whispered, enjoying the simple comfort of Mickey's heart beating perfectly in sync with his own. "And I'm never gonna leave."

"Good. 'Cause I love you." Mickey slurred, allowing his eyes to close as he listened to Ian's soft breathing.

"I love you, too, Mick. Good night." Ian said in the most soothing voice he could, listening to the telltale sniffing sound that meant Mickey was asleep. 'If I'm gonna be the death of him, he's sure as fuck gonna be the death of me.' Ian thought as he fell back asleep, himself.

* * *

  _And we're set alight_

_We're afire love_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen the quote Mickey used a few times on different posts on instagram, but I have no idea where it's originally from. Leave me some comments and if you have any song recommendations leave them in the comments. Much love!


End file.
